A night worth remembering
by Deanmondick
Summary: A small Edward x Reader fanfiction One night in the Old Avery with a couple of pirate captains is sure to be an excellent night


**_Hi guys, this is my first reader insert so be kind, but I've been wanting to write one for a while, and why not start with Edward Kenway! So anyway guys, enjoy and give me some feedback (please?)_**

You stood at the bow of The Ranger, the ship owned by Captain Charles Vane. You had joined his crew a couple months back after talking to him at a rum filled evening in Nassau. You often joined different crews as you couldn't stay on one ship for too long, of course this meant you had good relationships with all the captains on the island of Nassau, especially a certain blond haired, blue eyed captain. Edward Kenway was the love of your life, not that you'd ever say that out loud, else you'd be laughed of the face of this earth.

You're thoughts of Edward where interrupted by a jab at your side. You looked over to see Jack Rackham standing by your side, he too looking out towards the ever nearing island.

"Nice to see that pile of sand again, eh?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Aye, it would be nice to have a little rest before setting sail again" you replied

"Will you be staying here, or moving to a different ship?" He asked. You paused for a bit, you hadn't been giving it much thought

"I'm not sure yet" you replied, after a while you added "I wouldn't mind joining the Jackdaw, they seem to get a decent haul" at this Rackham laughed

"You can't be serious lass, and serve under that piss pot Kenway? Stay with us, you've be a hard worker and it would be a a shame to see you go" you smiled at his sentiment

"We'll see how it pans out" you said, looking at him and smiling. You where then both startled at the loud telling coming from the helm of the ship.

"Get to work you lazy scoundrel and stop your yapping!" You heard Vane yell. You decided to hurry up and get to work on some ropes that needed doing, Vane was a fair Captain but he could get scary at times.

You where sailing toward the pirate republic of Nassau, the night before a legendary Blackbeard party, he would always do this when he came accords some extra gold and decided to splash out a bit.

With all the work that needed doing, the time it took to get to Nassau seemed shorter than it actually was, and as soon as you docked Charles and Jack accompanied you to the Old Avery. You hadn't had a proper drink since you'd gone off shore so this will be a refreshing night.

When you got to the pub you saw that Mary Read had already got there and was chatting merrily with Anne Bonny. She noticed you and the other two walking towards the pub and got up to greet you. You and her had got on since the moment you met, you had realised from the beginning that she was a woman disguising herself as a man and you promised not to tell a soul, and from then on you looked out for each other, being a woman in these times was harder when you where surrounded by drunk pirates.

Once she had hugged the life out of you, you sat down at a table near the bar. Anne smiled at you and prepared you four and bottle of rum each.

"Heard you got quite a haul last week Kidd" said Charles. Mary smiled and nodded

"Took a Spanish galleon with thousands of reales on board, even I wasn't expecting that outcome"

You all then sat around, sipping on rum and telling stories, some of which where over exaggerated, but they made a good story none the less.

The sun was lower in the sky than when they had first arrived and the rum had flowed like water. You had drank thousands of times with the lads of the crew, so you got used to drinking and didn't get half as drunk as when you first started drinking.

Soon you see another ship sliding into port, and at closer inspection you saw that it was the Jackdaw. You smiled at the thought of seeing Edward today. This small smiles was noticed by Mary who was sitting by your side and she rolled her eyes. Although you hadn't specifically talked about your feelings for Edward, she somehow still knew.

As soon as Edward and Ade walked up the steps into the pub you where already upon Edward and hugged him with all your might. He chuckled and hugged back with the same force, he loved seeing you and truth be told, he harboured the same feelings you did, but was too scared to say a thing. Once they had let go you hugged Ade and he smiled as a greeting to you. You loved talking to Ade as he had so many stories to tell and they usually had some sort of deepening in the end.

You led them to the table you had been sitting at earlier. The others greeted the two by nodding their heads and muttering an "Ahoy" to them. Just as the two sat down at the end of the wooden table, Anne came and served them a bottle of rum, along with topping up everyone else's on the table. The stories kept flowing once the two men got settled down as everyone sat and waited for the man of the hour, Edward Thatch, to arrive.

After about an hour later Anne came to the table and rested a letter on the table

"It says that Thatch won't be here for another two days, says something about his haul being too large and slowing down the ship" Anne explained as Edward picked up the letter.

"He's just rubbing it in now" said Vane. You just rolled your eyes, although all the pirates seem to be friendly with each other, there was still an underlying competitiveness. With the no show of Blackbeard you decided to have an early night and head back to your quarters in The Ranger an get some much needed rest.

"Right lads, that's me done for this evening, I think I'll get an early night" you said, gulping down the last of you drink and standing up.

"Let me walk you back" Edward offered, also getting up off his chair. You blushed at the thought of being alone with him but you still graciously accepted his offer. You wave goodbye to the guys still sitting at the table, as Mary gave you a knowing wink.

You started walking toward the beach of Nassau with Edward. The conversation was sparse, you didn't know what to say and after a while of walking you where by The Ranger. Before you could bid Edward goodnight he took a hold of your hand and held it in his.

"What are you-" you where about to ask him something but got cut off by a question of his own

"Will you be staying with Captain Vane and his crew once they set sail?" The question shocked you, and you wanted to give the same answer you have Jack earlier, about going aboard the Jackdaw, but you where too scared he would say no, that he wouldn't be inclined to have a woman on board. That was until he asked another question after he was met with your over whelming silence

"You could stay on the Jackdaw you know, I've heard big praise from Vane and Thatch from when you've been with them, we could use a sailor like you" Another surprise, Edward was full of those tonight. You couldn't do much bit nod

"I would love too Edward" you finally said, smiling widely. He smiled back, your smile was always contagious.

"Thank god, I was worried you would say no there lass" he laughed, his smile reaching his shining blue eyes.

"Well, Captain Vane is a good captain, maybe I should stay on The Ranger" you joked. Edward rolled his eyes and punched you lightly on the shoulder

"Don't even joke about that" he said with a fake sternness in his voice. His voice then softened slightly as he took a strand of your hair and placed it behind your ear. He looked into your eyes and finally said

"If I'm going to be honest lass, the reason I want you on board is so I can spend more time with you. When I'm with you, you make me feel happy, which I haven't felt in a long time"

"Me too Edward. Me too" you whispered, and with that he cupped your cheek and kissed you passionately and, while it took you by surprise, you kissed back. After god knows how long, you pulled back and giggled slightly, not really sure what to do. But that feeling didn't last long as Edward waved, said a brief good bye and started walking down the pontoon, whistling as you went. You turned back to the ship and clambered aboard, greeted by the sailors who where left on deck. You quickly went to your quarters below deck and slipped into your hammock. You replayed the scene in your head and smiled at the memory as you turned to your side and fell asleep.


End file.
